remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Firegrub
Firegrubs are fiery, ball-shaped, floating Mimics which look like red, burning Blowgrubs. They inflict Burned status effect upon contact. According to Cypress, they can shield internal organs from flames due to a substance they secrete from the shell.Firegrubs are one of the two burning mimics that can only be found in Charred forest.The other is a Hellhopper. Tactics Tips & Attacks They will bounce off the walls, and when you hit them they stop for a moment. Opposed to Blowgrubs, the Firegrubs don't follow the player. Aeronaut With the Aeronaut's ranged attack it is fairly easy to keep enough distance between yourself and the Firegrub at which point it simply becomes attacking it until it is dead. This ranged attack also has the added bonus of greatly lowering the risk of you getting burned. Ferric Pretty much just kill it as you would a regular Blowgrub. Attack until you kill it, you may need to use your elevated attack in the process. Crag Jumping attack work best on these. Jump into the air and aim to hit it, and then repeat while it is still stunned from the initial attack. Upward attacks also work well if you can get directly under the Firegrub. When hit with an upward attack, it stays in about the same place, allowing you to "stunlock" it until it dies. Additional Information Image for the Firegrub]] Sprocket Data From Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds: Firegrub: *This fiery Blowgrub frantically flies around, while bouncing off walls and burning passerby. First Encounter: Thicket Woods Quest Relevance *During the Mission "Dangerous Firegrubs" (MD0202), the player has to find and destroy 12 Firegrubs in the Thicket Woods *Together with Hellhoppers, this Mimic guards the Ship Log during the Sidequest "Captain's Log" (LD0003). *After you kill your first Firegrub, it is possible to access the first Mimicology Quest Firegrub Study (CY0004) from Cypress, which requires collecting 30 Firegrub Heads that are randomly dropped by Firegrubs during this quest. *The Mimicology Quest "Blowgrub Study" (CY0030) from Cypress requires collecting 20 Blowgrub Heads and 20 Firegrub Heads. The Firegrub Heads are randomly dropped by Firegrubs during this quest. *In the Extermination Quest "Firegrub Extermination" (AS0017), the player must kill 50 Firegrubs per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. *In the Extermination Quest "Enraged Firegrubs" (AS0075), the player must kill 100 enraged Firegrubs per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. Trophy Farming From the Lower Camp Checkpoint, go right, right, right, bottom right, right, down, bottom right, bottom left, left, down, return up, left, left, left, left, down, down, down, top left, left, down, left, left, left. This will net you all 8 Firegrubs that are in the Charred Forest area. This is also a good route for Hellhoppers (There are 5 along this path) and great for collecting Coal. When you reach the end (Deep Forest Checkpoint), checkpoint jump back to the Lower Camp Checkpoint and repeat if necessary. If a one room type of method is preferred, from the Deep Forest Checkpoint, go right, right, right. This room contains two Firegrubs. Related Enemies *Blowgrub *Watergrub *Cactigrub *Hazegrub Category:Enemies Category:Hatchwood Wilds Enemies